May 2, 2014 Smackdown results
The May 2, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 29, 2014 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Summary On the last SmackDown before WWE turns Extreme this Sunday, there was no shortage of crafty puns and chaotic action during the first-ever “WeeLC” contract signing; Daniel Bryan and Kane proclaimed their willingness to carry their battle straight to hell and Dean Ambrose defended his United States Championship against three hungry challengers. Kicking off SmackDown was a main-event-caliber Six-Man Tag Team Match featuring The Wyatt Family against Sheamus & WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos. The hard-fought contest reached a fevered pace after an embattled Sheamus tagged in Jimmy Uso, turning the tide against Bray Wyatt and his fearsome followers. However, amidst the frenzied commotion by all six Superstars, The Eater of Worlds tagged himself in without being noticed, introducing a surprised Sister Abigail to one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions to produce an impressive victory. Despite the loss, Jey Uso and a heated Celtic Warrior continued to take the fight to their opponents outside the ring – which included an electrifying over-the-top-rope leap from the soaring Samoan onto the weary Wyatts – but were unable to overcome the brutality of their SmackDown opponents. Is John Cena destined to suffer Sister Abigail this Sunday at Extreme Rules? Before Hornswoggle and El Torito face off in the first-ever “WeeLC” Match on the Extreme Rules Pre-Show – airing exclusively on WWE Network at 7:30 ET – the determined rivals first needed to sign on the dotted line. With SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero hosting the contract signing and 3MB and Los Matadores backing up their pint-sized partners, the ring was full of potential raucousness. The in-ring soirée began with Heath Slater reading off a list of demands from the former Cruiserweight Champion, which clearly didn't sit well with Hornswoggle's surprisingly talkative adversary. A height-off soon left both these manic mascots standing tall – on top of a table – ready to go to battle. It wouldn't be a contract signing without some chaos, though, and these frenzied foes didn't disappoint. A physical confrontation exploded, resulting in El Torito hitting the Gore on ‘Swoggle and launching himself ringside onto a disoriented 3MB. With Cesaro and Paul Heyman joining the SmackDown announce team, Rob Van Dam and Jack Swagger competed in a hard-hitting bout. When the action spread outside the ring, an impulsive Swagger took full advantage of his close proximity to The King of Swing, knocking his former tag team partner to the ground with a powerful attack. Paul Heyman's client got quick retribution, however, distracting The Real American enough for RVD to hit the Five-Star Frog Splash for the win. The Swiss Superstar capped off his momentum-building moment by cutting short his Extreme Rules opponent's victory celebration and nailing a Neutralizer on Mr. Monday Night. Alexander Rusev and Lana's path of destruction ran into a roadblock Friday night when The Bulgarian Brute's attack on Xavier Woods outside the ring turned his match against R-Truth into a two-on-one scuffle. Despite winning via disqualification, the 300-plus-pound powerhouse chose to retreat after his Extreme Rules opponents successfully knocked the burly Bulgarian from the squared circle. Two days before his Extreme Rules Match this Sunday against Kane, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan came before the WWE Universe, still donning a neck brace from his former Hell No tag team partner's Tombstone-riddled attack. Explaining that the Demon Kane raised their rivalry to appalling levels when he put his hands on his wife, Brie Bella, the impassioned Bryan described that he will do anything to protect his family, even if that means taking a trip to hell with The Devils Favorite Demon. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion's SmackDown speech was cut short when WWE's Director of Operations appeared on the TitanTron. The frightening 7-footer clarified that a voyage to the underworld would include even deeper depths of depravity – a welcome journey for The Big Red Demon. In response, The Beard removed his neck brace, ready to risk everything at Sunday's pay-per-view! Damien Sandow – still dressed in his Raw getup as the not-so-super X-Men villain Magneto – was once again unable to evoke the powers of magnetism. Instead, a cape malfunction caused him to fall victim to Dolph Ziggler's Zig Zag in a highly entertaining encounter. Titus O’Neil's newfound and overly aggressive approach backfired after he not only was disqualified for failing to heed to the referee's plea, but suffered a brutal post-match beat down at the hands of an irritated Intercontinental Champion Big E. The intense encounter raises the question: Will the powerful titleholder be ready to face No. 1 contender Bad News Barrett at Extreme Rules? With his fellow Hounds of Justice banned from ringside and a match against Evolution imminent at Extreme Rules, the odds were stacked against Dean Ambrose retaining his gold in SmackDown's Fatal 4-Way main event. However, with The Lunatic Fringe's nearly 350-day reign as United States Champion on the line, an early 3-on-1 assault on the titleholder quickly turned into every Superstar for himself. At the height of the action, after Ambrose was sent spiraling into the timekeeper's area, Curtis Axel, Ryback and Alberto Del Rio all attempted to make their claim for the coveted championship. When Ryback hit Shell Shocked on Del Rio, only Axel's interference stopped The Human Wrecking Ball from reigning supreme. The son of Mr. Perfect then tried to steal the victory, but the lone Hound of Justice remerged in time to pick up the swift pin on his unsuspecting foe. After the match, RybAxel looked to take their frustrations out on the secluded Shield member, until Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins arrived and delivered swift justice that ended with a Triple Powerbomb on Axel. Results ; ; *Dark match: Santino Marella (w/ Emma) defeated Brodus Clay *Dark match: Bo Dallas defeate Tyson Kidd *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Sheamus & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (10:13) *Rob Van Dam defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (1:49) *Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated R-Truth (w/ Xavier Woods) by DQ (1:05) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Damien Sandow (3:21) *Big E defeated Titus O'Neil by DQ (2:17) *Dean Ambrose © defeated Alberto Del Rio and Curtis Axel and Ryback in a Four Way Match to retain the WWE United States Championship (12:23) *Dark match: The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Wyatt Family v Sheamus & The Usos SD_767_Photo_004.jpg SD_767_Photo_005.jpg SD_767_Photo_006.jpg SD_767_Photo_007.jpg SD_767_Photo_011.jpg SD_767_Photo_023.jpg SD_767_Photo_028.jpg SD_767_Photo_030.jpg ‘WeeLC’ contract signing grew chaotic SD_767_Photo_032.jpg SD_767_Photo_034.jpg SD_767_Photo_035.jpg SD_767_Photo_036.jpg SD_767_Photo_038.jpg SD_767_Photo_040.jpg SD_767_Photo_046.jpg SD_767_Photo_051.jpg Rob Van Dam v Jack Swagger SD_767_Photo_055.jpg SD_767_Photo_056.jpg SD_767_Photo_058.jpg SD_767_Photo_060.jpg SD_767_Photo_062.jpg SD_767_Photo_063.jpg SD_767_Photo_064.jpg SD_767_Photo_067.jpg Alexander Rusev v R-Truth SD_767_Photo_068.jpg SD_767_Photo_069.jpg SD_767_Photo_070.jpg SD_767_Photo_072.jpg SD_767_Photo_074.jpg SD_767_Photo_076.jpg SD_767_Photo_079.jpg SD_767_Photo_081.jpg Daniel Bryan and Kane declared their hellish intentions SD_767_Photo_085.jpg SD_767_Photo_088.jpg SD_767_Photo_089.jpg SD_767_Photo_090.jpg SD_767_Photo_092.jpg SD_767_Photo_094.jpg SD_767_Photo_095.jpg SD_767_Photo_099.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Damien Sandow SD_767_Photo_102.jpg SD_767_Photo_106.jpg SD_767_Photo_109.jpg SD_767_Photo_111.jpg SD_767_Photo_112.jpg SD_767_Photo_116.jpg SD_767_Photo_117.jpg SD_767_Photo_119.jpg Big E v Titus O'Neil SD_767_Photo_121.jpg SD_767_Photo_123.jpg SD_767_Photo_127.jpg SD_767_Photo_128.jpg SD_767_Photo_129.jpg SD_767_Photo_130.jpg SD_767_Photo_133.jpg SD_767_Photo_134.jpg Dean Ambrose v Alberto Del Rio v Curtis Axel v Ryback SD_767_Photo_139.jpg SD_767_Photo_140.jpg SD_767_Photo_141.jpg SD_767_Photo_150.jpg SD_767_Photo_152.jpg SD_767_Photo_167.jpg SD_767_Photo_170.jpg SD_767_Photo_172.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #767 at CAGEMATCH.net * #767 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events